Serce mistrza
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Mihawk zgodził się trenować Zoro i uczynić go najsilniejszym. Co działo się w ciągu tych dwóch lat i jak zmieniły się relacje między dwoma szermierzami?
1. Chapter 1

Mój pierwszy fanfik OP! Publikuję z motylami w brzuchu. Serdecznie dziękuję z poświęcony czas i wasze opinię :)

* * *

**Serce mistrza **

Fandom: One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody

Pairing: MihawkxZoro

* * *

W Kwaterze Głównej Marynarki likwidowano namacalne ślady po historycznej bitwie. Robotnicy, pracujący przy odbudowie zniszczonych miejsc, z napięciem spoglądali na przemykających wokół nich wyższych oficerów i agentów rządowych. Wśród nich czasami pojawiali się także Shichibukai, opuszczający wyspę. Z pewnością cała sytuacja wyglądała dla nich wyjątkowo niebezpiecznie i stresująco.

Mihawk zrezygnował z walki, zaraz po pojawieniu się Shanksa i szybkiej akcji ratunkowej Słomianego Kapelusza, szanując śmierć i poświęcenie obu wielkich piratów. Dodatkowo wiedział, że w starciu z Shanksem Marynarka nie miałaby najmniejszych szans. Sam miał wobec jednego z Yonkou własne zobowiązania. Okoliczności same się nadarzą, więc wystarczyło jedynie cierpliwie poczekać.

Pole walki wciąż śmierdziało krwią tysięcy piratów i marynarzy, przelaną w imię Sprawiedliwości. Splunął na samo wspomnienie bezsensowności tej pokazowej egzekucji. Śmierć syna Gol D. Rogera jako rozliczenie z istniejącą od dwudziestu lat piracką erą nie przyniosła zamierzonego efektu. Jeden szalejący młokos pokrzyżował wszystkie plany Sengoku.

Mimo to wspomnienie słów Shanksa wywołało u Mihawka żywy uśmiech, który nabierał stopniowo siły, przeradzając się w szczery śmiech radości.

Kiedy odwiedził go zaraz po tym jak pierwsze ofiary trafiły od szpitala polowego, a załoga Rudowłosego zabrała ciała Ace'a i Whitebearda, aby wyprawić im zasłużony pogrzeb, miał przeczucie. W ciągu lat samotnej tułaczki wiedział, że należało mu zaufać, bo wielokrotnie ocaliło go przed śmiercią lub hańbą.

Samotnie płynął łódką po wielkim, niebezpiecznym oceanie wśród tysięcy czających się w głębinach bestii. Tytuł najlepszego szermierza na świecie do czegoś zobowiązywał. Za nim ciągnęła się ścieżka leżących do góry brzuchem morskich potworów, w większości Morskich Króli. Na twarzy Mihawka nie drgnął żaden nieposłuszny mięsień, kiedy z wody wynurzył się koci łeb.

Obojętne spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył zwierzę szermierz, sprowokowało je do reakcji. Część ciała zniknęła na chwilę pod niebieską taflą, prawdopodobnie Morski Król szykował się do wyskoku. Mihawk groźnie zmarszczył brwi, ale jego wzrok wydawał się nieobecny, zupełnie jakby jego myśli błądziły gdzieś daleko. Zwierzę z rozdzierającym piskiem rzuciło się na samotną łódkę, jednak jedno cięcie wystarczyło, aby padło martwe do wody.

Mihawk wsunął miecz do pochwy i usiadł ponownie w swoim krześle.

– Przeklęty Rudowłosy! – zaklął, na nowo odtwarzając kłopotliwą rozmowę. Wbrew beznamiętnej reakcji wywołała burzę najróżniejszych myśli w głowie pozornie oziębłego szermierza.

* * *

Pewną stałą, do której Mihawk przywykł w ciągu lat, był fakt, że Shanks zawsze częstował go sake najlepszego gatunku przeznaczoną wyłącznie do biznesowych rozmów. Drugą stałą pozostawał fakt, że zawsze odmawiał propozycji, zgodnie ze swoim postanowieniem. I mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności, Mihawk siedział przy drewnianym stole w kwaterze kapitańskiej. Chwilę wcześniej opuścił ją Backman po złożeniu pobieżnej relacji z przeniesienia ciał Ace'a i Whitebearda na pokład i decyzji Marco w sprawie pogrzebu.

Piraci Białobrodego pozostali bez kapitana i to tym należało się zająć w pierwszej kolejności. Nikt nie naciskał, na razie piraci Rudowłosego gwarantowali im bezpieczeństwo, wiadomo jednak było, że wkrótce będą potrzebowali silnego przywódcy.

– Marco był ze staruszkiem najdłużej – powiedział niezobowiązująco Shanks, a Mihawk przyjął tę uwagę ze znaczącym uniesieniem brwi.

Rudowłosy napełnił czarkę, ale zabrakło na jego ustach zwyczajnego, szerokiego uśmiechu. Poważna mina na zwykle wesołym obliczu oznaczała kłopoty.

– Uważasz, że się zgodzi?

Mihawk nie napił się zaoferowanej sake, nie spuszczając wzroku z towarzysza. Shanks z powagą wpatrywał się w stół, zamyślony błądził spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu.

Mihawk dał mu czas. Wiedział, że teraz czekały go trudne decyzje. Wiele poważnych komplikacji wiązało się ze śmiercią Whitebearda oraz rosnącą siłą pirackiej braci. Pozostało jedno wolne miejsce wśród czterech najpotężniejszych. I przybył kolejny bezlitosny przeciwnik, na tyle potężny, aby pokonać samego Yonkou. Blackbeard. Nazwisko wisiało ciężko w powietrzu, ale żaden go nie wypowiedział. Milczenie wystarczyło.

– Świat się zmienia, Sokolooki – powiedział z nutką goryczą Shanks.

Mihawk nie tyle był zaskoczony samą wypowiedzią, co jej tonem. Skinął jedynie porozumiewawczo i spojrzał na Rudowłosego przechylającego ponownie napełnioną czarkę.

Obaj milczeli długo, pogrążeni w myślach. Ile razy Shanks musiał przeprowadzać takie rozmowy z Backmanem, nie wiedział. Mihawk podejrzewał, że gdyby nie sytuacja, to nigdy by nie zobaczył Shanksa w takim stanie. Całkowitej zadumy i samotności.

Jedynym pozytywnym akcentem było ocalenie tego głupiego dzieciaka, na którym tak zależało Shanksowi. Gdyby to tego wszystkiego doszła jeszcze jego śmierć albo pojmanie przez Marynarkę, wojna nadal by trwała, a pokojowe zamiary Rudowłosego miałby zupełnie inny charakter.

– Prawie złamałem obietnicę – oznajmił nagle Shanks i uśmiechnął się szeroko, co wywołało zaskakującą falę ulgi na twarzy Mihawka.

Ukrył ją szybko pod maską obojętności, ale po błysku w oku Rudowłosego wiedział, że ten i tak ją dostrzegł, ale nie skomentował.

– Z tym dzieciakiem są same problemy – wyżalił się Shanks z udawanym gniewem i zaśmiał głośno, patrząc w przestrzeń za oknem kajuty.

Szermierz z powagą obserwował jego reakcję, jednak radość Shanksa w końcu każdego zmiękczała. Nieznacznie wygiął wargi, w czymś przypominającym uśmiech.

– Dlatego go lubisz – wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie Mihawk, jednak czuł, że wymagane jest to małe niedopowiedzenie. Shanksa spojrzał na niego uważnie rozbawiony. – Czego?

– Hej, Sokolooki – zaczął konwersacyjnie Shanks, a Mihawk jakimś cudem wyczytał w jego uśmiechu, że zamierza poruszyć kłopotliwą dla niego kwestie. – Słyszałem, że z Luffym podróżuje całkiem zdolny szermierz.

Puścił mu oko. Mihawk zaniemówił, na chwilę odsłonił swoje prawdziwe emocje, jak on tego człowieka nienawidził. Zdziwienie szybko minęło, a Shichibukai ponownie spoglądał na towarzysza beznamiętnie. Założył nogę na nogę i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Spiął się wyraźnie, co tylko sprowokowało Shanksa do dalszego drążenia tematu.

– Spotkałeś go już? – zapytał niewinnie, popijając z czarki jednym duszkiem.

Wyraźnie się rozluźnił, a jego język rozwiązał. Wesołe spojrzenie psotnika wystarczyły za złą wróżbę, ale Mihawk nie wziął jej na poważnie. Często widywał się z Shanksem w takim stanie, niekiedy kończyło się to w nieoczekiwany sposób, ale zazwyczaj Mihawk znikał dopiero następnego dnia, gdy załoga dochodziła do siebie po całonocnej zabawie. Wtedy najczęściej nie zwracała uwagi na posępny cień szermierza, który złorzeczył na Shanksa pod nosem, rzucając każdej żyjącej istocie pod ręką złowieszcze spojrzenie.

Nienawidził siły, z jaką przyciągał go Rudowłosy, ale nie potrafił zaprzeczyć faktowi, że podobały mu się ich wspólne spotkania. Zwłaszcza kiedy kończyły się w tak zawstydzający, ale przyjemny dla nich obu sposób. W zasadzie Mihawk podejrzewał, że jedynie Backman był świadom jego relacji z Shanksem, ale nie okazywał żadnej jawnej wrogości wobec szermierza. Sądząc po zażyłości, jaka łączyła Backmana z jego kapitanem, spodziewał się nieco innej reakcji.

– Spotkałeś – zaśpiewał pijacko Shanks, przyglądał mu się uważnie ze znajomym pragnieniem w oczach.

Mihawk pozostał niewzruszony, chociaż zaskoczył go podniesiony głos Rudowłosego, wytrącający go z rozmyślań.

– Zatem wypijmy jego zdrowie! – zaproponował Shanks, doskonale znając powodu abstynencji Mihawka.

Ten spojrzał na niego groźnie, zmrużył powieki, jakby taka postawa kiedykolwiek robiła wrażenie na jednym z Yonkou we własnej osobie. Bycie członkiem załogi Gol D. Rogera zobowiązywało.

– Shanks – warknął sugestywnie Mihawk.

Rudowłosy zaśmiał się, milczał chwilę, chociaż wyraźnie dawał znać, jakie to dla niego trudne. Mihawk zamknął oczy, poddając się. Shanks opierał się prawym łokciem o stół, siedział na prawej stopie, a zgięte kolano służyło za podporę, kiedy pewniej chwycił butelkę z sake.

– Poznałem go – oznajmił Mihawk wymijająco, odwracając spojrzenie od zadowolonego uśmiechu Shanksa.

– I?

Odpowiedziało mu urażone milczenie. Dawno nie myślał o szermierzu podróżującym z Luffym. I w żadnym razie nie planował tego robić, kiedy za towarzysza ma bystrego, zdającego się rozumieć aż za wiele Yonkou.

– Ten dzieciak ma nosa, co? – ciągnął nieustępliwie Rudowłosy, tym razem zadowalając się słabym mruknięciem Mihawka. – Wiedziałem, kiedy po raz pierwszy go spotkałem. Sukinsyn, zjadł mój Szatański Owoc! – wypomniał z pretensją podjudzony skutecznie przez alkohol.

Mihawk jedynie przysłuchiwał się wyrzutom, ciesząc ze zmiany tematu bardziej niż by tego pragnął.

* * *

Wspominając teraz tę rozmowę, nie mógł się sobie nadziwić, jak dużą satysfakcję sprawiało mu spotkanie ze dawnym rywalem. Był coś winny Shanksowi i miał szczere chęci dotrzymać danego słowa. W chwili, gdy ujrzał Rudowłosego w tak fatalnym stanie, poczuł wściekłość. Jak mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego i bezmyślnego? Później jednak spotkał tego dzieciaka i zrozumiał, co oznacza uczucie, o którym nieustannie marudził Shanks, zawsze kiedy się upił. On miał innego następcę, innego pirata, który będzie zdobywał to, do czego on przetarł szlaki.

Wraz z pojawieniem się tej myśli przed oczami Mihawka pojawiła się sylwetka Kumy. Jak zawsze uzbrojonego w swoją Biblię cyborga z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Czasami Mihawk mu go zazdrościł, chciałby móc tak całkowicie odgrodzić się od rzeczywistości.

Zasłonił twarz kapeluszem, nie wyczuwając już żadnego zagrożenia w najbliższej okolicy, w zamian poczuł zdradliwą czerwień na policzkach i wolał się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie tego widział. Nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, że prawdopodobnie wybił każdego mimowolnego świadka w zasięgu kilku kilometrów.

* * *

Kuma czekał przed głównym wejściem do bazy, gdzie gromadziło się coraz więcej ludzi. Trwały przygotowania do przekazania Portagasa D. Ace'a z więzienia Impel Down w ręce Marynarki. Wydarzenie to przygotowano na tak wielką skalę, że telewizyjna transmisja obejmowała praktycznie każdą zamieszkałą wyspę.

Mihawk minął go szybko, zmierzając do zamkniętego pomieszczenia. Nie miał zamiaru przebywać w obecności większej liczby żołnierzy. Zwłaszcza, że istniało ryzyko spotkania któregoś z admirałów i, co chyba byłoby najgorszą możliwości, trafienia na Garpa. Mihawk ze złością wspominał jego ostatnią wizytę w Kwaterze Głównej i późniejszy pościg za nim przez wściekłego wiceadmirała.

– Pozwoliłem sobie zaprosić do twojego zamku pewnego gościa – oznajmił Kuma, odwracając się w jego stronę tonem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. - Będzie potrzebował twojej pomocy. I ręczę, że jest tego wart, Sokolooki.

Zdawał się nie żartować, lecz Mihawk przyjął jego uwagę bardziej jako nieudaną prowokację. Milczał, wpatrując się w Kumę obojętnie, jednak ten nie dodał nic więcej i bez słowa odszedł zostawiając go samemu sobie.

Szermierz odwrócił się, aby uważnie śledzić oddalającą się gigantyczną sylwetkę. Nie zamierzał go zatrzymywać, bo wiedział, że i tak informacja jaką uzyskał była warta więcej niż przypuszczał. Zmarszczył brwi, złapał rąb kapelusza i spuścił go głębiej na czoło, przysłaniając oczy.

Dostrzegł kilku żołnierzy obserwujących ich spotkanie z niepokojem, kilku trzęsło się ze strachu. Tak, doskonale wyczuwał silne emocje bijące z ich nienaturalnie skulonych sylwetek. Nie zaszczycił ich jednak żadnym spojrzeniem.

Z rozmysłem skierował się ku wysokiemu budynkowi usytuowanemu na litej skale. Czekało go ważne spotkanie przed wielką bitwą, w którą zapewne będą uwikłane największe potęgi obecnego świata. Czuł narastające emocje na samą myśl zmierzenia się z silnym przeciwnikiem.

Już od dawna nie napawał go odrazą fakt, że służył Marynarce. Nazywanie go psem rządu nie było wcale złe, dopóki wszystkie niespełna rozumu gnojki dawały mu spokój i nie wyzywały na pojedynek. Uśmiechnął się cienkimi wargami, wydając z siebie niski pomruk zadowolenia.


	2. Chapter 2

Przedstawiam rozdział drugi i zapraszam do mojego drugiego fanfika w świecie OP. Dziękuję serdecznie **Lizzy** za komentarz pod pierwszym tekstem. Zapraszam!

* * *

**Serce mistrza**

Fandom: One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody

Pairing: MihawkxZoro

* * *

Czas względnie spokojnej podróży upłynęło Mihawkowi na domysłach odnośnie tożsamości domniemanego gościa, którego sprowadził Kuma. Podejrzewał, że śmiałek dawno ulotni się z ponurego, zakazanego miejsca albo zostanie zaatakowany i zabity przez pawiany jeszcze przed jego przybyciem. Żaden z tych scenariuszy nie wydawał się go smucić.

Jednak w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że w jego domostwie, zagarniętym przypadkowo podczas jednej z wypraw, spotka właśnie jego. Młodego szermierza, który poprzysiągł mu, że będzie najsilniejszy na świecie i przewyższy Shichibukai pewnego dnia.

Złożona tak stanowczo obietnica wywołała na wargach Mihawka uśmiech zadowolenia. Mrowienie w żołądku, jakiego dawno nie odczuwał, był jedynie skromnym, ale znaczącym dodatkiem. Smaczku dodawał fakt, że Roronoa Zoro w krótkim czasie wspiął się na szczyt wraz ze swoim kapitanem.

Ledwie kilka miesięcy po zniszczeniu floty Cricka, po głośnych wydarzenia w Alabaście i pokonaniu jednego z ludzi Crocodile'a, Daza Bonesa, rozesłano listy gończe z wysoką nagrodą za głowę demonicznego szermierza. Byłego łowcę głów, który sam stał się piratem za sprawą podopiecznego Shanksa.

Monkey D. Luffy – ten dzieciak miał coś w sobie.

Mihawk z zadowoleniem oglądał kolejny list gończy za krwiożerczym szermierzem o demonicznym spojrzeniu wysłany po ataku na opokę sprawiedliwości, Enies Lobby. Tajemniczy uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust przez długi czas. Samo wspomnienie Roronoa Zoro było przyjemną odmianą, zwłaszcza, że pokładał w dzieciaku spore nadzieje.

A teraz miał jego wpół martwe ciało u stóp. Zwłoki owinięte w przesiąknięte krwią bandaże, gdyby miał być szczery. Stopień ich zmasakrowania nie przypominał stanu znanego mu z najgorszych koszmarów, a trzeba przyznać, że jako szermierz widział wiele. Myśl, że sprowadził go tutaj Kuma była tak absurdalna, że niemal prawdziwa, gdyby to tym pomyśleć.

Od dawna przypuszczał, że pogłoski o zdolnościach Bartholomew Kumy były prawdziwe. Plotki głosiły, że Shichibukai posiadał moc sprowadzania ludzi w upragnione miejsca, bez względu na to, czy faktycznie tego chcieli. A ten durny pirat musiał bardzo pragnąć się z nim spotkać. I doskonale znał ku temu powód, jednak w obecnym stanie nie sądził, żeby jego realizacja była możliwa.

Mihawk zmarszczył brwi, zaniepokojony jego stanem. Niepewnie podszedł do Zoro i nachylił się nad ciałem praktycznie martwego pirata, rozumiejąc, że konającemu należy się spokój w ostatnich chwilach.

– Co do... – sapnął Mihawk, gdy ręka Zoro ujęła jego nadgarstek w próbie słabego uścisku.

Spojrzał na twarz młodego szermierza, ale nadal miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał płytko. Zoro ledwo łapał powietrze, lecz wciąż skądś czerpał siły do walki.

– Spokojnie, zajmę się wszystkim – powiedział Mihawk z myślą o najgorszym, kiedy przerwało mu przeciągłe jęknięcie protestu.

Zoro na krótką chwilę odzyskał przytomność. Musiał słabo orientować się w sytuacji, zapewne z powodu rosnącej gorączki, bo szarpnął i zawył donośnie z bólu. Przytrzymał go w miejscu za ramiona, ściskając je kurczowo. Zdrętwiałe kończyny z pewnością odmawiały posłuszeństwa dzieciakowi, a wycieńczone ciało nie chciało współpracować.

Pierwszą i jedyną osobą, jaką mógł w tej chwili zobaczyć był zdenerwowany Mihawk. Pochylający się nad człowiekiem złowieszczy cień każdego mógł wprawić w niepokój. Twarz największego szermierza wśród najlepszych nie wyrażała niczego poza słabym opanowaniem. Wąskie usta drżały w czasie wypowiadania kolejnych słów, na oczach Mihawka gasła iskra życia młodego, zdolnego pirata, a pogodzenie się z tym nigdy nie przychodziło łatwo. Zwłaszcza kiedy upatrzyło się w nim swojego następcę.

– Gdzie?... – wychrypiał ledwie słyszalnie Zoro, a Mihawk zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się nad możliwym zakończeniem tego pytania. – Gdzie... Luffy... Reszta...

Jeżeli wcześniej słabo oddychał i ledwie wyczuwał jego puls na szyi, to teraz był bliski końca. Shichibukai uklęknął przy nim i przymknął oczy, nie pozwalając odejść piratowi w samotności.

Powieki Zoro zadrżały i dramatycznie złapał oddech. Mihawk czekał cierpliwie. W pewnej chwili przez myśl przebiegł mu plan skrócenia jego cierpienia, jednak postanowił zaczekać.

Blisko półgodziny później uniósł powieki, żeby sprawdzić, jak wygląda pirat i ku własnemu zdumieniu oddech Zoro się unormował, a jego serce było już regularnie. Puls, choć nadal słaby, ledwie wyczuwalny, potwierdzał poprawę stanu zdrowia młodego pirata. Mihawk z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że Zoro wymknął się z objęć śmierci siłą swojego charakteru, za co dodatkowo obdarzył go szacunkiem.

Postanowił, że wbrew swoim zasadom, zabierze go do zamku i tam pozwoli odzyskać siły, żeby mógł kontynuować podróż. Intrygowały go wydarzenia, które sprawiły, że Słomiany Kapelusz pojawił się w Kwaterze Głównej Marynarki na statku uciekinierów z Impel Down zamiast u boku swojej wiernej załogi.

Mihawk nie należał do ludzi impulsywnych czy ciekawskich. Nie interesowały go rzeczy nieistotne, większość ignorował, ale pewne sprawy wymagały poświęcenia im odpowiedniej uwagi. Z radością uznał, że młody pirat należał to takich właśnie wyjątków.

Gdy brał na ręce Zoro i przerzucał przez lewe ramię, poczuł zmęczenie. Przez wiele dni niestrudzenie przemierzał rozległe morze, którego brzegi wyznaczał jedynie czysty horyzont. Prosta, nieprzerwana, wygięta w łuk linia horyzontu oddzielająca niewzruszony błękit przetykany białymi smugami od zmąconego, targanego głębinowymi prądami stanowiła jedyną granicę.

Rozejrzał się wśród ruin, wypatrując przeciwnika, jednak nikt się nie pojawił. Pierwszy krok postawił z rozmysłem, wyczekując któregoś z pawianów, ochoczo garnącego się do bójki, ale żaden się nie pojawił.

Przemierzał drogę wzdłuż skał prowadzącą do wzgórza, gdzie zbudowano okazały, teraz opustoszały, mroczny zamek. Z ozdobnych skał wykuto nagrobki dla poległych mieszkańców wyspy, co tylko potęgowało uczucie niepokoju unoszącego się w powietrzu. Rzadka mgła zalegała blisko podłoża, a przeszywające ryki towarzyszyły mu aż do ruin pod zamkiem, gdzie pojawiła się pierwsza żywa istota.

Pawiany stały kilkanaście metrów z prawej. Niektóre siedziały na resztkach budowli albo fragmentach skał, inne stały bacznie obserwując poruszającego się płynnie i szybko szermierza.

Mihawk rzucił im obojętne spojrzenie, a pawiany jedynie zaryczały w proteście. Odwrócił wzrok i skupił go na zamku, zostało już niewiele drogi. Dobrze chociaż że Zoro był stosunkowo lekki i nie ciążył mu na ramieniu.

Po cichu liczył, że potencjalny intruz zamierzający nawiedzić jego domostwo będzie na tyle niedoświadczony, że wystraszą go pawiany, a w razie nieprzyjaznych zamiarów zaatakują, ułatwiając Shichibuaki pracę.

Mihawk był zbyt zmęczony walką z piratami Whitebearda i rewelacjami, jakie nastąpiły w czasie tej wielkiej bitwy, żeby trudzić się poszukiwaniem i niszczeniem wroga.

Wrota do zamku przeciągle skrzypnęły, roznosząc się po korytarza złowieszczy jęk. Mihawk przywitał mrok panujący w środku ze skrzywieniem warg. Przestąpił próg i zamknął za sobą drzwi, doskonały wzrok pozwalał mu dostrzec najmniejsze szczegóły wśród otaczającej ich ciemności.

Wyostrzony słuch również się przydał, żeby usłyszeć dobiegający z mroku stukot obcasów. Ktoś wyraźnie tupał nogami o kamienne podłoże w geście świadczącym o irytacji i gniewie wywoływanym czynnikiem, który Mihawk spodziewał się niebawem poznać.

Spokojnie przeszedł kilka kroków, zanim tuż przed nim, wychodząca prosto ze ściany nie zmaterializowała się zjawa. Mihawk rzadko mógł powiedzieć, że coś na świecie było jeszcze w stanie go zaskoczyć, jednak widok ducha wychodzącego ze ściany opustoszałego dotąd zamku przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę, szczególnie, że tupot obcasów nagle zamarł, a w jego miejsce pojawiało się ciało tajemniczej dziewczyny.

– Co znowu zrobiłeś, ty głupi...

Następie jego uszy zaatakował wrzask, przeszywający panującą ciszę niczym sztylet czyjeś zatrwożone serce.

* * *

Noc była długa i obfitowała w kilka niespodzianek, ale nad ranem Mihawk mógł być z siebie dumny. Zimne okłady i silne środki przeciwbólowe zbiły gorączkę, która niebezpiecznie zagrażała życiu Zoro.

Shichibukai nie posiadał wystarczającej wiedzy medycznej, jednak posiadał dostatecznie dużą praktykę sanitarną, żeby móc z powodzeniem opatrzyć rany Zoro. Oczyszczenie i zszywanie przy wprawnym wzroku nie było zadaniem trudnym. Robił to tysiące, jeżeli nie setki razy, kiedy został zraniony podczas pojedynku. Zazwyczaj przeciwnik nie poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności, aby sprawdzić jego stan zdrowia i odstawić do najbliższego szpitala. Mihawk musiał nauczyć się przetrwać samemu, co po pewnym czasie przychodziło mu z większą łatwością niż przypuszczał.

Poza kilkoma wyjątkami, z których pamiętał jedynie, że miały miejsce, pierwszą poważną walkę stoczył z Shanksem. Jeżeli nie zawodziła go pamięć, to odbyła się ona dwa lata po egzekucji Gol D. Rogera, kiedy załoga Rudowłosego dopiero się formowała i zyskiwała swoją niesławę. Wspominał ten dzień z nostalgią, zanim do pokoju nie wpadła rozjuszona zmora, wrzeszcząc płaczliwie, że Moriah nie żyje.

Spokojny dzień właśnie dobiegł końca.

* * *

Cały czas spędzony z hałaśliwą załogą potrafi nauczyć człowieka cierpliwości i tolerancyjności na wszelkie hałasy. Zoro zdążył przywyknąć do głośnego, chaotycznego zachowania swoich przyjaciół, który z czasem wydawał się bardziej uporządkowany w oczach szermierza.

Zoro próbował się dźwignąć na łokciach. Nie mógł unieść ramion, nawet mały palec go nie słuchał. Jedyne co mu pozostało, to obserwowanie otoczenia i rozmyślania.

Ta mała upiorzyca powinna się pojawić za chwilę, może dłużej, więc najlepiej będzie jak poczeka w spokoju. Ledwie Zoro przymknął powieki, zapadł w płytki sen, w którym nasłuchiwał najmniejszego podejrzanego dźwięku, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi, że teraz zamiast jednego marudzącego głosu pojawił się drugi, cichszy i mroczniejszy.

Drzwi uderzające z trzaskiem o ścianę skutecznie wyrwały go ze snu, za co marudził, jeszcze zanim zobaczył intruza. Wściekła upiorzyca pojawiła się zaraz obok łóżka, mruczała coś pod nosem, ale Zoro jedynie się skrzywił, nie komentując jej zachowania. Lepiej nie prowokować jej do następnych płaczliwych zwierzeń, jaka czuła się samotna i nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby jej usługiwać. Zoro stwierdził, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli pozostanie cicho, najlepiej nadal nieprzytomny.

– Wiem, że nie śpisz.

Stanęła nad nim podpierając się pod boki ze zwiniętą gazetą w ręku. Zoro otworzył jedno oko, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji.

– Twój kapitan jest w gazecie! – krzyknęła oburzona, trudno było jednak odgadnąć powód jej złości. – Znowu zaatakował Marynarkę!

Byli sami w zamku, więc kto mógł ją zdenerwować poza nim? Chwileczkę... znowu?

– Co masz na myśli? – zainteresował się, mając wyjątkowo złe przeczucie. – Coś się stało?

Chciałby wyrwać jej gazetę z ręki i przeczytać jak najszybciej artykuł, ale mimo chęci, nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie tyle energii, żeby móc się podnieść.

Perona przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, westchnęła, jednocześnie zajmując swoje miejsce w krześle obitym jedwabnym materiałem. Założyła nogę na nogę i otworzyła gazetę, szeleszcząc najgłośniej, jak potrafiła. Wreszcie rzuciła Zoro uważne spojrzenie spod przymrużonych powiek. Zaczęła czytać, a szermierz wpatrzył się w sufit, skupiając na jej słowach.

Artykuł odnosił się do wydarzeń, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, a dotyczyły bezpośrednio Luffy'ego. Jako członek jego załogi, w dodatku pierwszy oficer powinien być obecny przy swoim kapitanie, wspierać go, a zamiast tego leżał wyczerpany w jakimś ponurym zamku z kapryśnym duchem jako towarzyszem.

– To wszystko? – zapytał, kiedy skończyła.

– Jest jeszcze zdjęcie.

– Pokaż.

– Sam sobie zobacz.

Perona siedziała obrażona, w końcu pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Zoro wstała i ze złożoną gazetą w rękach pochyliła się nad szermierzem, pokazując zdjęcie Luffy'ego w siedzibie Marynarki.

– On chciał coś przekazać – mruczał do siebie Zoro, uważnie oglądając fotografię przedstawiającą ich kapitana w pewnej siebie pozie, jakby specjalnie ustawił się do zdjęcia.

Szermierz zmarszczył brwi, czując, że coś mu umyka, ale nie wiedział, co to takiego.

– Długo jeszcze, ręce mnie bolą – poskarżyła się Perona.

– Tak – warknął niezadowolony Zoro.

Sam by sobie poradził, gdyby nie stan, w jakim się znalazł. Jaki był w tej chwili na siebie wściekły.

– Jak mnie tu sprowadziłaś? – zapytał wreszcie, unosząc brew i dając jej sygnał, żeby zabrała gazetę, odwracając wzrok w stronę okna.

Zamiast Perony, odpowiedział ktoś stojący w drzwiach. Zoro obejrzał się w stronę wejścia i zamarł zaskoczony na widok Shichibukai.

– Ja cię przyniosłem. Zmoro, zostaw nas samych, muszę z nim porozmawiać sam na sam – rozkazał władczym tonem, a Perona naburmuszyła się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie rozkazuj mi.

Pod uważnym spojrzeniem Mihawka dziewczyna skapitulowała i prychnęła obrażona.

– Tylko potem mnie nie szukaj – rzuciła i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami, a Zoro nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Shichibukai odetchnął z ulgą z powodu wypełnienia jego rozkazu.

– Czego od mnie chcesz? – zapytał Zoro, kiedy Mihawk zajął miejsce Perony przy jego łóżku.

– Radziłbym być trochę grzeczniejszym po tym jak wtargnąłeś do mojego domu pod moją nieobecność z tą jęczącą zmorą – powiedział spokojnie Shichibukai z groźną nutą w głosie.

Jego złość wyraźnie osłabła, Zoro nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak wściekły musiał być, kiedy zastał ich w zamku. I jak zareagował na zachowanie Perony, która pewnie spróbowała na nim swoich sztuczek.

– Nie prosiłem się tutaj – oświadczył kategorycznie Zoro, a Mihawk przytaknął z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Domyślam się – uśmiechnął się pewnie, kpiąc z Zoro. – Nie w takim stanie.

– Jak chcesz walczyć, to poczekaj aż wstanę – zapowiedział wzburzony Zoro, unosząc się dumą.

– Mówić takie słowa w twoim stanie. Pragniesz śmierci, głupcze?

Mihawk rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, a Zoro nie potrafił się oprzeć patrzeć w jego złociste, hipnotyzujące oczy. Ze skrępowaniem poruszył się na łóżku, a Shichibukai przerwał ich kontakt, pozwalając Zoro wygrać ten pojedynek. Urażony warknął, ale na tyle słabo, że Mihawk nie dał się sprowokować do kolejnej rundy.

– Chcesz mnie zabić?

– Gdybym chciał, już dawno byłbyś martwy. Zamierzam pozwolić ci zostać tutaj, aż nie wydobrzejesz. Gdy to nastąpi, dostaniesz ode mnie łódź, żebyś odpłynął z wyspy. Nie sprawi mi przyjemności pokonanie wpół żywego przeciwnika – zakpił Mihawk, przedstawiając swoją propozycję.

– Nie wierzę – oświadczył Zoro. – Co zamierzasz?

– Nie obrażaj mnie, młokosie – warknął Mihawk, wstając z krzesła. – Łódź będzie na ciebie czekała, więc zdrowiej szybko i znikaj z mojego zamku. Razem z tą zmorą.

Z tymi słowami zostawił Zoro samego, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Samotny bosman w załodze Słomianego Kapelusza skierował swoje spojrzenie na sufit, rozmyślając na sytuacją.

Pierwszą i najważniejszą rzeczą był odnalezienie Luffy'ego i resztę załogi. Musiał odzyskać siły za wszelką cenę, a do tego należało się powstrzymać i nie prowokować więcej Shichibukai, bo gotów spełnić swoją groźbę.

Wściekły na Kumę za sprowadzenie go do zamku Mihawka zasną z myślą o ostatniej walce na archipelagu.


	3. Chapter 3

Nareszcie napisałam następną częśc "Serca mistrza". Trzeba było długo czekac i mało się w zasadzie dzieje, ale za to jest dużo do poczytania. Męczyłam się z Zoro, bo w zasadzie trochę mi nie pasuje taki jego wizerunek, chociaż uważam, że to całkiem naturalne po takich przeżyciach...

Dziękuję serdecznie **majonziarze** i **Lizzy** za komentarze! Jesteście świetne, dziewczyny! :*

A teraz, bez zbędnego przedłużania, zapraszam na trójeczkę!

* * *

**Serce mistrza**

_(MihawkxZoro)_

_One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody_

* * *

Minęli się w połowie drogi. O brzasku Mihawk opuścił zamek, żeby w spokoju zebrać myśli i przywitać nowy, burzliwy dzień solidny wysiłkiem fizycznym, zaś Zoro wybrał porę po wschodzie słońca, a sądząc po jego minie, znowu zgubił drogę do wyjścia.  
– Kiedy zamierzasz wynieść się z zamku, zabierając ze sobą tą zmorę? – odezwał się Mihawk, ale po złości bijącej z czarnych tęczówek Zoro, nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi.  
Pirat z dwoma mieczami w rękach i jednym wciśniętym między zęby nawet nie skinął. Zamiast tego odwrócił wzrok i oddalił się biegiem w stronę nadciągających pawianów. Zamaszyste ataki sporadycznie przynosiły efekty, ale Mihawk podziwiał zaciętą walkę z małpiszonami, sam uważniej obserwował kilka podkradających się z lewej.  
Zwierzęta zadrżały, chóralnie zawyły i uciekły w stronę miotającego się Zoro, który machał mieczami na oślep, wykrzykując wymyślne nazwy technik. Zdecydowanie za głośny i zbyt impulsywny w swoich działaniach pirat przyprawiał Mihawka o ból głowy.  
Minęło zaledwie kilka dni od ich rozmowy. Jeżeli Mihawk miał być szczery sam ze sobą, nie spodziewał się, że młody pirat tak szybko odzyska siły, co dodatkowo spotęgowało jego frustrację. Nabrał większego szacunku do swojego młodszego rywala, jednocześnie wzmogła się potrzeba zapanowania nad nim w zupełnie inny sposób.  
Dwa dni po ich rozmowie Zoro oświadczył, że musi opuścić wyspę, uparcie wykrzykując potrzebę spotkania z załogą, bez względu na przeciwności losui. Jaka kłopotliwa obietnica nakłoniła go do walki z pawianami na skraju wyczerpania i parcia z idiotycznym uporem przed siebie, bez pomysłu na rozwiązanie nastręczających się wciąż i wciąż problemów?  
Ból w mięśniach, utrata krwi, nawet śmierć nie były w stanie powstrzymać go przed opuszczeniem zamku, a Mihawk w obawie przed zbytnim odsłonieniem swoich intencji, trzymał się z daleka, obojętny i kpiący. Za wszelką cenę starał się udowodnić swoją wartość przed starszym szermierzem, odrzucał pomocne rady, lekceważył wyciągniętą rękę, więc Mihawk zaprzestał udzielania rad. Za co zmora nie omieszkała go skrzyczeć, budząc z popołudniowej drzemki i wybiec obrażona, trzaskając drzwiami.  
Mihawk podziwiał determinację młodego pirata do czasu, gdy po całym dniu walki Zoro wrócił ledwie żywy, a na pytanie, dlaczego nie opuścił wyspy skoro dostał do dyspozycji łódź i dlaczego zapomniał o zabraniu ze sobą krzyczącej, różowej pannicy, odpowiedział coś opryskliwie i zamknął się w pokoju. Następnego dnia zdecydował się śledzić poczynania młodego szermierza, mając na względzie jego fatalną orientację w terenie i ograniczone siły.  
Na widok miotającego się w tłumie pawianów Zoro, który ostatkiem sił odpierał zmasowane ataki, coś wezbrało w Mihawku. Nagły impuls przywiódł na myśl natychmiastową pomoc, ale zdrowy rozsądek zachował czujność. Pirat nigdy by mu nie wybaczył i, z pewnością, miałby do tego prawo. Oczywiście w tym stanie i na tak żałosnym poziomie, na jakim obecnie prezentował swoje umiejętności, kwestia wygranej czy przegranej w ewentualnym pojedynku zeszłaby na dalszy plan zastąpiona desperacką próbą ratowania życia. Ta świadomość zatrzymała Mihawka w miejscu, chociaż każdą częścią ciała pragnął popędzić mu na pomoc. Co za kłopotliwe uczucie!  
Tym razem nie powstrzymałby się przez zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu. Szacunek mieszał się z podziwem, przez co Shichibukai żałował, że zdecydował się uratować mu życie. Z powodu kilku słów Rudowłosego, który żartował sobie z jego nieporadności w relacjach z innymi ludźmi. Coś nakazywało Mihawkowi zachować przy życiu prawdopodobnego następcę. Jakieś niepojęte pragnienie, które nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, które trawiło jego ciało od kilku dni...  
– Głupi dzieciaku! – mruknął pod nosem, gdy Zoro padł na kolana, spuszczając głowę. – Tak słabo cenisz życie?! – warknął do siebie Mihawk i obserwował w milczeniu groźną scenę, a ręka nieświadomie dotknęła rękojeści Yoru na widok skradającego się za piratem pawiana.  
– Za tobą! – krzyknął zdenerwowany, a Zoro poderwał nagle głowę, zagubiony i niepewny, gdzie się znajduje. Jakby obudził się z głębokiego snu w obcym miejscu i poszukiwał jakiejkolwiek pomocy.  
Zoro rozejrzał się spanikowany. Dostrzegł napierającego pawiana, którego potraktował jednym atakiem. W końcu ugięły się pod nim kolana z wycerpania musiał przysiąśc na piętach, dysząc ciężko, ledwie przytomnie uniósł wzrok i przypadkiem spojrzał na Mihawka.  
W jego oczach nie było strachu, śmierć przyjął za swojego towarzysza już wcześniej, gotów poświęcić życie dla marzenia. W jego oczach Mihawk dostrzegł coś znacznie gorszego, coś bardziej zdradliwego, coś, co stanie mu niebawem na drodze, jeżeli nie zdławi w sobie tego uczucia.  
To zrezygnowanie, brak nadziei i poczucie winy nagromadzone przez długi czas w pokaleczonym wnętrzu. Spokój duszy to pierwsza rzecz, o która powien zadbac szermierz, w przeciwnym razie padnie ofiarą własnego miecza. Świadomośc lekkomyślności pirata wywołała falę irracjonalnego gniewu w Mihawku. Czy ten dzieciak nie miał po co żyć? Gdzieś tam czakała wierna załoga, przyjaciele, życiowy cel do osiągnięcia! Gdzie się podział zdeterminowany pirat, który walczył z nim na East Blue, ryzykując wszystko mimo marnych umiejętności, ale walecznej duszy? Ten sam, który wyzwał na pojedynek najlepszego, a po ostatecznym ciosie wykrzyczał z determinacją, że pragnie sięgnąć po tytuł! Teraz nie było tego dzielnego szermierza, w zamian klęczał wśród tłumu wściekłych pawianów cień wycieńczonego młodzieńca niezdolnego do obrony, gotowego na śmierć. Czy wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że porzucił nadzieję?  
Sprawę przesądził przypadek. Shichibukai w jednym, długim skoku pokonał dystans dzielący go od Zoro, tym samym wpadł między grupkę ryczących pawianów. Rutyna zadziałała tutaj bez udziału woli, Yoru znalazł się w jego rękach, chociaż Mihawk ledwie zdołał to zauważyć. Naparł na przeciwnika, obracając się na pięcie w stronę atakującego zwierzęcia.  
Jego walka przypominała śmiertelny taniec, w którym napastnicy padali od jednego ciosu. Obrót, cięcie, unik, zamach, cięcie... I jedyne, co w tamtej chwili zaprzątało jego myśli, to czysta przyjemność. Widok padającego na ziemię przeciwnika, krew ściekająca z miecza i pragnienie pochłonięcia życia innych, dawno zapomniane, mściwe i zachłanne trawiło duszę, aż ostatni pawian nie padł na ziemię bez życia.  
Ooo  
Zoro obudził się tępy ból głowy. Z cichym jękiem zorientował się, że trafił do zamku, mimo usilnych starań opuszczenia wyspy. Ciągłe krzyki upiorzycy działały mu na nerwy, a świadomość uzależnienia od Mihawka tylko potęgowała uczucie bezradności.  
Walki i rany to dla Zoro codzienność, ale upiorzyca zawsze robiła z tego straszną awanturę. Zarumieniona wspominała wczoraj, że martwiła się, a Zoro nic sobie z tego nie robił, zaś w odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie prychnięcie i głupi komentarz.  
Żart wywołał burzę skrajnych emocji na twarzy Perony. Dziewczyna siłą woli próbowała się nie rozpłakać, zagryzając umalowaną na czerwono wargę, zamierając w pół ruchu. Zawiedziona opuściła głowę, rozdarła bandaż i związała go mocniej niż pozostałe i spojrzała obrażona na Zoro.  
– Jesteś podły! – krzyknęła, zanim wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.  
Chopper czasami załamywał ręce, krzycząc, że nie będzie mu więcej pomagał. Za każdym razem robił to ze zdwojoną siłą, za co Zoro był mu wdzięczny. Mógł na takiego nie wyglądać, ale doceniał ciężką pracę i poświęcenie, z jakimi lekarz trzymał ich przy życiu, chociaż narażali się zbyt chętnie.  
Nie otwierał oczu, udając, że śpi. Wolał uniknąć kazania Perony najdłużej, jak się dało. Zmarszczył brwi po kolejnym przekleństwie. Szmer był praktycznie niewyczuwalny, zdawkowy. Perona robiła zamieszanie, sprzątając zakrwawione bandaże i ręczniki, mruczała pod nosem, że Zoro to „lekkomyślny głupek" i robiła tysiące irytujących rzeczy, od których głowa pękała.  
Nagły impuls nakazał Zoro otworzyć oczy i spojrzec w bok. Shichibukai podnosił z podłogi ręcznik, kiedy odezwał się cichym głosem, ale Zoro poczuł przeszywającego go ciarki. Zignorował wstyd malujący na policzkach czerwone rumieńce i dławiące poczucie złości. W słowach Mihawka czaiła się groźba, choć samo pytanie nie kryło w sobie niczego nadzwyczajnego.  
– Jak się czujesz?  
Zoro milczał, nie znajdując odpowiednich słów w odpowiedzi. Zaskoczony obecnością Mihawka nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie żadnego sensownego zdania, przez co czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Moment później dotarło do niego, że ubrania Mihawka pokrywała krew. Słyszał plusk wody, a szelest zwrócił ponownie jego uwagę.  
– Jesteś w pełni przytomny, więc liczę na odpowiedź – zażądał, gdy Zoro otworzył szerzej oczy na widok jego koszuli i twarzy.  
Mihawk pochylił się nad nim, zaglądając mu w oczy. Musiał dojrzeć to, czego się spodziewał, bo odsunął się i usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. W jego ruchach Zoro wyczuł napięcie, wstrzymywany gniew, nie znał natomiast powodu. Co złościł go jeszcze bardziej niż kazania Perony. Dlaczego rozmawiał z nim i zachowywał się w ten sposób? Pragnął przypomniec mu o groźbie, jeżeli nie wyniesie się z zamku? Cholera, ciągle walczył z pawianami, zamiast żeglowac po oceanie w poszukiwaniu Luffy'ego! Musiał teraz przy nim byc, po prostu musiał, ale... ale... Czy tego właśnie potrzebował Luffy? Słabego szermierza, który nie potrafił nawet pokonac jednego z Shichibukai, w zamian prawie dał się za niego zabic? Zoro skrzywił się na myśl o reakcji kapitana, gdyby dowiedział się co zaszło na Thriller Bark.  
Nawet Mihawk wściekał się, że Zoro po tygodniu bezskutecznie przepychał się z małpiszonami i nie potrafił ich pokonać raz na zawsze.  
Odwrócił wzrok, uważnie badając sufit. Odległość dzielącą go od sklepienia nadwyrężała wzrok i zmuszała do przymknięcia powiek. Nie zastanawiał się do tej pory nad swoim zdrowiem, przyzwyczajając się do myśli, że zawsze budził się obolały, ale połatany, czy to na Sunny czy tutaj, w zamku Mihawka. Ze wszystkich ludzi musiał trafić na opuszczoną wyspę zamieszkaną przez wściekłe małpiszony i wrzeszczącą zmorę i jak się okazało, najlepszego szermierza na świecie - jego śmiertelnego wroga, który prawdopodobnie po raz kolejny go leczył i przyprowadził do zamku.  
– Dobrze – odpowiedział z ociąganiem, pod wpływem wyczekującego spojrzenia sokolich oczu zdolnych przeszyć jego duszę, chociaż czuł, że nie wszystko było dobrze. – W porządku. Zgłodniałem... – wyjawił, nie wiedząc czego dokładnie oczekuje po takim wyznaniu.  
Jego uwagę zwrócił ruch po prawej. Mihawk podszedł do stolika, który zawsze przysuwała mu Perona. Stał zaskakująco blisko, zastawiony różnymi miskami z potrawami. Chwilę później Zoro zauważył delikatną parę, poczuł zniewalający zapach gotowanych warzyw, pieczonego mięsa i smażonych ryb. Wszystkiego po trochu, w małych ilościach, ale niezwykle sycących. Mihawk wrócił do niego z miską wypełnioną ciepłym ryżem, polanym sosem warzywnym z dużymi kawałkami aromatycznego mięsa. Zoro wciągnął powietrze z zachwytem aż w kącikach ust pociekła stróżka śliny. Twarde spojrzenie Mihawka sprawiło, że powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem na jedzenie. Miska w jego dłoniach pozostała tam, kiedy odwrócił się po krzesło i usiadł na nim, tuż przy głowie Zoro.  
– Nadal pożądasz tytułu najlepszego? – zapytał spokojnie, przyglądając się z dziwnym wyrazem, jak Zoro dźwigał się na łokciach i siadał z wysiłkiem. – Może teraz bardziej pragniesz śmieci? – ciągnął Mihawk, obserwując niewzruszenie jego poczynania.  
Zoro dłuższą chwilę siedział zgarbiony, nie odzywając się słowem z pochylą głową, oddychał z trudem. Świst wydobywający się wraz z wydychanym powietrzem nie świadczył o niczym dobrym, ale Zoro jedynie zacisnął zęby i podniósł spojrzenie na Mihawka.  
Zaskakującym było dostrzeżenie w nich tłumionego gniewu. Zoro zamrugał z wrażenia, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze, przełknął ciężko ślinę. Mihawk po prostu zajmował miejsce na krześle, jednak jego postawa wyraźnie mówiła, że nie jest zadowolony z odpowiedzi, którą został uraczony. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że walczył z chęcią sięgnięcia po miecz. Zoro gapiła się na niego, a gdy spojrzenie sokolich oczu przeszywające go i wywołujące poczucie niepokoju stało się nie do wytrzymania, opuścił wzrok. Na ziemi porozrzucane bandaże, plamy zaschniętej krwi i zwinięty dywan bardziej nakreśliły sytuację niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Długa, wyraźna smuga ciągnęła się od drzwi do łóżka, rozmazana licznymi odciskami butów.  
Zacisnął dłonie na pościeli, ze wstydem zamykając oczy. Ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a głowę wypełniły wspomnienia Choppera pochylającego się nad nim z jego dziecinną troską, gdy obudził się po walce z Kumą.  
– Nie wiesz... – oznajmił Mihawk, widocznie zrozumiał, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. – Potrzebujesz siły, żeby walczyc, nie trudno jest zginąc, znacznie trudniej przeżyc. Musisz wiedzieć, ile jesteś w stanie wytrzymać, żeby potem móc pokonać swoje słabości i stać się silniejszy. Nie pomoże ci w tym śmierć – wytłumaczył, podsuwając mu miskę ze stygnącym posiłkiem.  
Zoro przeszedł cały apetyt. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy tak zawiódł, wściekły jednocześnie na Peronę, która opuściła go po tylu tygodniach.  
– Wiem, że pogodziłeś się ze śmiercią, ale czy inni będą na nią gotowi, zwłaszcza gdy poznają jej przyczyny? Dzisiaj rano poddałeś się, nie chciałeś walczyć, liczyłeś, że pawiany cię zabiją... – wygarnął poddenerwowany Mihawk, a Zoro spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zawstydzony.  
Ktoś dostrzegł jego motywy, jego wewnętrzną słabość, jego... rezygnację. Bronił się przed wyjawieniem skutków spotkania z Kumą przed załogą, a ten człowiek po prostu... wiedział. Wystarczyło, że dłużej popatrzył. Zoro wyczuł, że oczekuje odpowiedzi. Przyjął miskę z posiłkiem, chociaż całe ciało się temu sprzeciwiało.  
– Zastanów się nad tym. Dzisiaj masz się nie ruszać z pokoju, a jeżeli dowiem się, że jest inaczej, dopilnuję, abyś nie wyszedł z niego już nigdy – zagroził, drżenie obecne w tych słowach sprawiły, że Zoro pożałował swojego uporu, chociaż do tej pory był z tego bardzo dumny. W życiu żałował wielu rzeczy, ale nigdy tego, że działał zgodnie ze swoim własnym kodeksem postępowania.  
Mihawk wyszedł, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Nie zamykał ich, wiedział, że Zoro nie opuści go zgodnie z poleceniem. W spokoju zjadł swój posiłek, nie interesując się nawet marnotrawionym posiłkiem na stole. Jego myśli krążyły wokół załogi, a w szczególności wokół Luffy'ego. Wielokrotnie narażał dla niego życie, nie przejmując się tym, że jego śmierć może wpływnąć na ich energicznego, lekkomyślnego kapitana. Sytuacja w ostatnim czasie diametralnie się zmieniła. Luffy stracił ważną dla siebie osobę, na jego oczach zginął ten gnojek, Zoro nadal czuł irracjonalną wściekłość na Ace'a za to, że śmiał umrzeć na oczach Luffy'ego, a wszystko to zapoczątkowała tragiczna walka w Archipelagu Shabondy.  
Nie, nawet wcześniej. Podczas spotkania z Kumą, z którego na całe szczęście nikt poza zboczonym kukiem i Brookiem nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Skręcona brew miał na tyle rozumu, żeby zachować to dla siebie i nie dzielić się tym z Luffym. Zoro wiedział, jak zareagowałby kapitan i tego się właśnie obawiał. Wtedy gotowy na śmierc, jednocześnie trzymał się życia resztkami sił. Nie było świata poza tym obezwładniającym bólem. Tak mu się wtedy wydawało, lecz świat nastąpił, co było najbardziej zaskakującą i cholernie wkurzającą rzeczą, jaka mu się w życiu przydarzyła.  
Jadł posiłek, ściskając coraz mocniej pałeczki. Odłożył miskę, tępo wpatrując się w mokre plamy na prześcieradle. Krople nieustannie i nieubłaganie spływały, coraz częściej i szybciej. Jego ciałem wstrząsnał szloch, zanim w pełni uświadomił sobie, że płacze. Podciągnął nosem, ale napięcie gromadzone od walki, a raczej niedoszłej egzekucji, uwolniło się z mocą nie podobną do żadnego huraganu. Musiał wyglądać żałośnie, zasmarkany i zapłakany, z czerwonymi oczami i gorzkim grymasem, nie przypominającym uśmiechu, nawet kiedy bardzo się starał. Tyle razy wybijał Luffy'emu z głowy idiotyczne, samobójcze misje i ratował przed popełnieniem niewybaczalnych błędów nie tylko wobec innych, ale też członków załogi, że zagubił się gdzieś podrodze, sobie przypisując takie same prawa. Był prawdziwym durniem, Perona miała rację. Durny szermierz.  
Ooo  
Tej nocy Zoro śnił o pierwszym spotkaniu z Luffym, o czasie który spędził na Merry, a potem na Sunny, o załodze, która zniknęła, nawet nie wiedział, czy reszcie udało się przeżyć. Męczył go sen ostatniej rozmowy, jaką przeprowadzili na wspólnej naradzie.  
– Jeżeli się rozdzielimy, po dwóch dniach widzimy się na na Archipelagu Shabondy i ruszamy dalej – podsumowała Nami, a reszta energicznie przytaknęła i rozeszła się w swoje strony, tylko Zoro został na statku. Zbyt wyczerpany spotkaniem z Kumą, nagle doznał dziwnego uczucia. Przy maszcie pojawił się nagle Mihawk, który przysiadł na ławeczce i przyglądał mu się z uwagą, pocierając kciukami bródkę.  
Samotność nie doskwierała tak bardzo, kiedy był przy nim ktoś znajomy, ktoś, kto wiedział, co czuje, kto nie wahał się wygarnąć mu wszystkiego, ktoś nieosiągalny a jednocześnie prawdziwy, pewny. Zoro nie przejmował się, że obecność Shichibukai zakłócała porządek, spychając na bok logikę. Nawet wtedy, gdy wstał i wdrapał się po schodach, żeby być bliżej Zoro, piratowi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jednak uśmiechnął się pewniej, kiedy Mihawk nie zwolnił, a dotknął jego policzka i... Zoro obudził się ze snu. Musiał jak najszybciej dołączyc do załogi, zanim zrobic coś żenującego... Czekali na niego dwa dni, a minął już tydzień upiornej rekonwalescencji pod okiem Mihawka, Perona informowała go o wszystkich nowościach, chwaląc się znajomością najświeższych plotek, jak wiele go ominęło, kiedy gorączkował.  
Zaraz... Czekali dwa dni... Dwa dni...  
Zoro złapał za gazetę leżącą na łóżku i spojrzał jeszcze raz na zdjęcie Luffy'ego, wdzięczny, że świece dawały potrzebny skrawek światła potrzebnego do wyłapania szczegółów. Chwilę później uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, zadowolony z dokonanego odkrycia, jednocześnie wściekły na siebie za brak zrozumienia. Euforia ustąpiła wraz z decyzją, którą musiał podjąć. Jeżeli trafnie ocenił, przebywanie w towarzystwie Shichibukai może skończyć się nieoczekiwanymi konsekwencjami, na samą myśl, czego mógł od niego oczekiwać Mihawk, skrzywił się ze złością, która wystraszyła wchodzącą do pokoju Peronę.  
– Co... co jest? – zaryzykowała, a spojrzenie Zoro jedynie bardziej stwardniało.  
– Muszę z nim porozmawiać! – krzyknął i odsłonił pościel, kompletnie zignorował fakt, że przez cały czas dotkliwy chłód przebijał się poniżej pasa, co spowodowane było brakiem jakiejkolwiek bielizny czy spodni. Perona spłonęła rumieńcem, uderzyła w Zoro niesionymi bandażami, piszcząc przerażona wybiegła z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.  
– Jak...?  
Wspomnieni Mihawka dotykającego policzka...  
Perona nie przeraziła się, bo dla oczu niewinnej panienki, którą musiała być, nagośc mogło okazać się faktem co najmniej gorszącym. – Niech ja go...! – warknął Zoro wygrażając się pięścią, złapał za leżące na krześle ubranie, dlaczego wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł? Najadł się jedynie wstydu.  
Ooo  
Ścisnął mocniej prasę i przygotował na kolejną kłótnię. Jeżeli nie zamorduje ich w najbliższym czasie, to z pewnością popełni samobójstwo. Niezależenie od okoliczności, zamek opuści któreś z nich i miał nadzieję, że pirat zabierze ze sobą tą hałaśliwą zmorę mniejsza, do którego ze światów.  
Wbrew oczekiwaniom, zamiast wrzasków i płaczu przywitała go absolutna cisza. Zoro, owinięty bandażami po czubek głowy, stał pod kominkiem, a Perona unosiła się spokojnie nad stołem, skąd przeniosła się na odsunięte krzesło. Pełna napięcia atmosfera stężała spotęgowana przez przedłużającą się ciszę. Pierwszy zabrał głos Zoro, padając na kolana przez Mihawkiem, który zajął swoje miejsce, otwierając w szoku oczy.  
Czego ten głupi dzieciak oczekiwał?! Złożył taką propozycję swojemu rywali, człowiekowi, którego poprzysiągł pokonać i zająć jego miejsce na szczycie. Pokłonił się, nie, padł na kolana, błagając o naukę, a Mihawk miał zgodził się go trenować?! Jakim okazał się głupcem, że się zgodził... Z pewnością nastanie moment, kiedy pożałuje swojej pochopnej decyzji.  
I nie pozbył się z zamku tej okropnej zmory, która na dobre zadomowiła się na wyspie. Jej humory doprowadzą pewnego dnia do tragedii, korytarze spłyną krwią, a Mihawk będzie się musiał pozbywać zwłok. Jacy kłopotliwi goście zawitali go jego pustelni, dotąd tak spokojnej i bezpiecznej...  
Ooo  
Lata pustelniczego życia przyzwyczaiły Mihawka do ciszy. Do spokoju niezakłóconego przez nieproszonych gości. Gdy ktoś obcy pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku, burząc harmonię panującą w otoczeniu szermierza, spotykała go bolesna śmierć.  
Czarny jak noc miecz stanowił przedłużenie jego ramienia, wzbudzał podświadomy strach w sercach przeciwników. Z niekłamaną przyjemnością Mihawk traktował nim swoich oponentów, choćby chodziło jedynie o przerwanie popołudniowej drzemki. Uwielbiał Yoru, dbał o niego i chronił jak towarzysza, ratującego wielokrotnie życie szermierzowi, nie oczekującego obietnic wierności, czyli czegoś, przed czym Mihawk wzbraniał się najmocniej na świecie. Przed zależnością od czyjegoś życia, trwogą o los drugiej osoby, w nikłej nadziei, że bez jego pomoc przetrwa walkę z bezlitosnym światem. Nie zniósłby straty. Poza tym towarzystwo drugiej osoby było uciążliwe, często naznaczone ciągłymi rozmowami i pretensjami o szczegółych, o których przypadkiem zapomniał. Nie, Mihawk zamierzał spędzić samotnie resztę życia, stając się groźnym przeciwnikiem.  
Mihawk uważał ludzi za słabych, tak pod względem fizycznym, jak i psychicznym, jednocześnie ceniąc sobie jednostki zdolne do samodzielnego przetrwania. Dlatego samotnie przemierzał świat, nie dołączył do żadnej załogi, mimo częstych ofert, był panem własnego losu. Nie wdawał się w związki, akceptując przelotne romanse, jednorazowe pojedynki, unikał przyjaźni, nie narażał się na brak akceptacji. Wszystko robił sam, tylko czasami tęsknie oglądał się na uwielbieniem z jakim załoga Rudowłosy patrzyła na swojego kapitana albo oddanie i zaufanie, na jakie zapracował młody pirat, Monkey D. Luffy. Los przewrotnie dobiera momenty, w których człowiek uświadamia sobie własne braki, przegrane bitwy, w których nie chodziło nigdy o siłę fizyczną, doprowadzając do cichego załamania morale nawet w najsilniejszych jednostkach. Mihawk przechodził właśnie próbę, a to za sprawą pewnego uduchowionego niegdyś pirata, który stał się bezduszną maszyną na usługach bodaj najpodlejszych z ludzi.  
Zamieszanie, jakie wprowadziła dwójka nieproszonych gości do spokojnego dotąd życia Mihawka, wywołało w nim prawdziwą burzę protestów, zakazów i gróźb. Poszanowanie prywatności i zachowanie względnego spokoju okazało się dla tych obojga niewykonalnym zadaniem. Szczególnie dla zabiegającej o ciągłą uwagę zmory, wymuszającą wszystko krzykiem, płaczem lub potwornymi duszkami. Jedno spotkanie z bezcielesnymi zjawami zmieniało życie człowieka w pasmo porażek i udręki, wzbudzając usilne pragnienie zamiany w mizernego, nic nie wartego robaka.  
Od tygodnia zamkiem do fundamentów wstrząsał rozpaczliwy płacz i bezsilne krzyki wprawiające Mihawka w stan ogólnego poddenerwowania. Nie przywykł do dzielenia przestrzeni z innymi osobami, a dwójka nieznośnych lokatorów przyprawiała go o mordercze instynkty, a już z pewnością o potworny ból głowy.  
Shichibukai z ulgą przywitał pocztowca z poranną gazetą, którego mina dobitnie świadczyła, że nie podobało mu się otoczenie, w jakim się znalazł. Mihawk wręczył mu zapłatę, a po pelikanie nie pozostał nawet ślad. Zniknął w gęstych, czarnych chmurach otulających niebo nad wyspą. Światło słoneczne nie przenikało do zamku, przez co świece stały się jedynym oświetleniem wilgotnych, zimnych korytarzy, a granica między dniem a nocą zacierała się po dłuższym przebywaniu na wyspie.  
Mihawk założył jedynie cienką koszulę z finezyjnymi koronkami u zakończenia rękawów i wełniane, czarne spodnie, do tego wysokie buty. Uniknął zaciekawionego spojrzenia małpiszona, czającego się pod balkonem w zachodnim skrzydle i zamknął się w sypialni.  
Jedyne miejsce, gdzie miał choć chwilę spokoju. Perona rzadko zapuszczała się w te rejony, a Zoro... Bardzo wątpił, żeby zgubił się akurat tutaj. Doprawdy, nie pojmował, jak ktoś tak utalentowany w szermierce, potrafił pomylić drogę do drzwi własnego pokoju. Rozumiał, że zamek był duży, w większości spowity ciemnościami przed rozpaleniem pochodni, ale sypialnia Zoro mieściła się dwa, trzy kroki od jadalni... Niepojęta zagadka.  
Pierwszą od wielu dni chwilę niczym niezmąconego spokoju Mihawk przywitał z wdzięcznością. Zoro odzyskiwał zdrowie z każdym dniem, ale ponownie tracił siły na bieganie bez celu po wyspie. Wymykał się przed świtem, w ciągu dnia Mihawk słyszał jedynie szczęk metalu i okrzyki walki, jęki bólu przetykane wrzaskami wściekłości.  
Pocztowiec z najświeższą gazetą stanowił stały punkt niedzielnego poranka, zamierzał skorzystać z ciszy i zapoznać się z nowościami ze świata. Liczył na ostateczne potwierdzenie wiadomości o śmieci Morii, która tak wstrząsnęła zmorą. Nie znał go, jedynie sporadyczne spotkania organizowane przez Rząd były pretekstem do lepszego poznania innych Shichibukai, z której to szansy rzadko korzystał.  
Zebranie siedmiorga potężnych indywidualistów w jednym pomieszczeniu i nakłonienie ich do współpracy graniczyło z cudem. Marynarka niechętnie przyglądała się obdarowywaniem tytułami piratów, nadając im prawo bezkarności i swobody w zamian za ich wsparcie. Większość nazywała to sprzedaniem się, Mihawk określał to mianem świętego spokoju. Od czasu przyjęcia haniebnego tytułu, żaden statek Marynarki nie przeszkodził mu w drzemce salwą z armatnich dział.  
Perona zamknęła się obrażona w pokoju, przychodziła jedynie na posiłki, które przygotowywał w zamkowej kuchni. Proste potrawy z mięsa tutejszych ryb oraz zapasów, które zamawiał na sąsiedniej wyspie. W ciągu tygodnia, od kiedy zaczął karmić Zoro, przy okazji również zmorę, uzupełniał je już po raz trzeci, co wprawiło go w paskudny humor.  
Ograniczał spotkania z ludźmi, prowadząc pustelnicze życie, jednak za sprawą dwójki wymagających gości, których chętnie porzuciłby na bezludnej wyspie, aby zamęczyli się nawzajem na śmierć, zdecydował się wykorzystać swoje umiejętności kulinarne. Coś się z nim działo, coś co wzbudzało w nim niepokój, ale jednocześnie przynosiło nikłe poczucie radości i zadowolenia, tak rzadkie w jego samotnym życiu. Nie pragnął uświadomić sobie, czego ta zmiana dotyczyła, łatwiej pozbyć się sprawców przyjemnego uczucia w sercu, bijącego szybciej z powodu kolejnego przychylnego komentarza od hałaśliwej zmory i młodego pirata, szczególnie od niego.  
Pierwszy posiłek Zoro oceniło jako jadalny i zaraz dodał z sarkazmem, że z potrawami ich pokładowego kuka się nie równały. Perona z początku grymasiła, że nie ma jej ulubionego pieczywa, Mihawk nawet nie wysilił się, żeby przygotować kakao, ale oboje zjedli z wielkim apetytem. Podejrzewał, że w czasie jego nieobecności umierali z głodu, więc mimo wybrednych podniebień, będą zajadali się przez jakiś czas prostymi daniami.  
Shichibukai zachował obojętną minę, kiedy pierwsze kęsy wzbudziły ogólne zadowolenie, w duchu czując przyjemne ciepło. Zaskoczony zarumienił się, chrząknął i obdarował ich jakimś uszczypliwym komentarzem, na co oboje zgodnie zaśmiali się w odpowiedzi. Unikał przez cały wieczór ich towarzystwa, zamknął się sypialni, ale mimo odosobnienia uśmiechnięta twarz młodego szermierza nadal nawiedzała jego myśli, przyprawiając go o zły nastrój. Nie pomagał żaden znany mu sposób nad odpędzenie tych kłopotliwych myśli.  
Dobrze wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia, ba, nawet Rudowłosy doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak wątpił, aby Zoro kiedykolwiek spodziewał się od niego tego rodzaju propozycji. Mihawk zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, jak długo zdoła ukrywać swoje pragnienia, mając nadzieję, że zanim osiągnie swój limit, młody pirat zniknie z wyspy razem ze zmorą.  
Sytuacja powtórzyła się przez kilka dni, w końcu Mihawk zdecydował, że będzie jadł samotnie, co spotkało się z okrzykiem protestu zmory, narzekającej na grubiańskie maniery Zoro, i natychmiastową ripostą odnośnie dziecinnego zachowania oraz nieznośnych płaczów o kakao.  
Tydzień minął zaskakująco szybko, a Mihawk zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym czasie częściej myślał o młodym szermierzu niż sprawach bieżących, zaniedbywał własne treningi, skupiając się bardziej na zachowaniu opanowania w obecności pirata i nieokazaniu nadmiernego zainteresowania jego osobą.  
Godziny ze złośliwym ociąganiem pchały noc do świtu, a sen nie nadchodził. Zniecierpliwiony Mihawk zerwał się na poranny trening wcześniej niż zamierzał. Niech licho porwie ich wszystkich!  
W tej samej chwili Mihawk postanowił wyjaśnic z Zoro sytuację. Rozmowa zapowiadała się na trudno i bardzo kłopotliwą, a takich Shichibukai zawsze unikał, nienawidząc zdawac się na wyrozumiałośc drugiej osoby.  
CDN...


End file.
